He's sober again isn't he
by Wolf Vantas
Summary: Gamzee is once again sober and has become nuts and is out on the loose. Karkat is Gamzee best friend so he had to do something, he wanted Gamzee back so he'll get him back even if it has to become force.


Footsteps echoed through a dark alleyway, the sound of running. They were real fast and quite loud. It was pouring with rain, lighting strike across the dark foggy sky. Loud thunder came from the sky. The thunder got worse and louder, the lighting got bigger and the rain got heavier. A boy ran across the streets, he had short black hair a black sweeter with the symbol of cancer of the star signs on it, grey pants, normal shoes, he also has nubby horns that look like candy corns. He had a cut on his cheek bleeding bloody red. This boy was Karkat Vantas, a troll, a mutant. Karkat shouted,

"GAMZEE!" He was looking for his best friend in his words moirail, he really cared for him. This friend was Gmzee Makara, he has a problem he goes nuts if he doesn't have enough soper which is making him high when he is sober he is deadly and goes insane. That cut on his cheek was from Gamzee. He stops at a dead end and sees some blood it was teal, his eyes widen as red tears flow from his eyes. "T...TEREZI!" he cried. Gamzee did this, he went too far. He wrote on the wall with the teal blood.

"DeAd EnD? :0) yOu'Re ToO mOtHeRfUcKiNg LATE!" Karkat felt sick seeing the sight of the beautiful blind but crazy girl he loved. He never got to tell her he loved her. He cries harder and louder and drops on his knees. Red tears dropped on the cold wet cerement.

"T-T-Terezi...no...no...no no no no...no...Terezi...this isn't fair...I didn't tell you how much i love you...this isn't fair...OPEN YOUR EYES TEREZI PYROPE! WAKE UP! YOU ARE FOOLING ME ARENT YOU! TEREZI! THIS ISNT FUCKING FUNNY!" cried Karkat shaking Terezi's cold body quite roughly too, she was not joking she was really dead. "oh my god...your really dead...no...no...NOOOOOOOOOOO GAMZEE YOU FUCKING IDOIT! STOP PLAYING YOUR IDOIOTIC GAMES TO SCREW ME UP AND STUFF UP MY EMOTIONS AND MAKE ME HATE MYSELF AND REALLY WANT TO DIE!" cried Karkat shouting to his best friend.

"Well if you wanna die...WHY DIDNT YOU MOTHERFUCKING SAY SO MOTHERFUCKER!" shouted someone with a club, Karkat turns and saw it was him, Gamzee Makara. Karkats moirail he trusted and cared for. Gamzee whacks karkat in the head knocking Karkat out cold.

Karkats eyes slowly opened and all he saw was pure darkness. He heard laughing.

"G-Gamzee...gamzee where are you...this isn't funny..." cried Karkat struggling on the ropes Gamzee put on him to a chair.

"KARKAT!~" shouted Gamzee that echoed through the entire room.

"Gamzee stop! Stop it! STOP IT!" shouted Karkat. Karkat gets whacked in the face, the lights flicker and all he saw was...his best friend he cared for with a face of insanity about to kill him. He pulls very hard at the ropes until they loosen. Gamzee laughs; Karkat pulls the rope off and jumps off the chair to the side. All he heard was a bang, that was gamzee hitting the chair so hard it would of killed Karkat if was still at the chair. The lights turn on and Karkat saw Gamzee right in front of him giving him a stare of death in his eyes. Karkat screamed and ran and grabs a knife he points at it at Gamzees direction taking shaky steps back.

"You won't fucking dare!" shouted Gamzee taking steps towards Karkat.

"I-I will!" cried Karkat but he couldn't stab Gamzee. Gamzee smirked and chuckled and walked towards Karkat, the knife was at Gamzees throat.

"Do it...I DARE you..." said Gamzee. Karkat throws the knife to the ground.

"NO!" shouted Karkat. Gamzee grabs the knife.

"IF YOU DONT KILL ME ILL KILL YOU!" shouted Gamzee and runs at Karkat with knife. Karkat runs into a wall hitting his head, he stumbles back. Gamzee grabs Karkat and turns him around and pushes karkat into the wall. Gamzee stabs the wall 3 times then stabs karkats right shoulder. Karkat screams in pain.

"STOP THIS!" cried Karkat.

"HEY! REMEMBER THAT BITCH ASS BLIND GIRL TEREZIL PYROPE!? MAN SHE WAS A BITCH! Wait you like her...DIDNT YOU! TOO BAD SHES DEAD!" shouted Gamzee, Karkats eyes widen.

"no..." whispered Karkat.

"I remember killing that bitch, the blood, the screaming, the cussing...best thing in my life..." Replied Gamzee smirking.

"No!" shouted Karkat.

" All the screaming and you didn't know...you didn't know the girl you loved...was in danger, you're really pathetic and you say you love her!? Ha!" said Gamzee.

"NO! I LOVE HER! I JUST DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO HER AND I DIDNT KNOW SHE WAS IN DANGER BUT WHAT YOU DIDNT KNOW IS I COULD SENSE SOMETHING WAS WRONG! I SENSED TEREZIS FATE BUT COULDNT SAVE HER! Thats why...to show you i do love her...I'll avenge her...which means...YOUR DEATH!" cried Karkat.

"You can't kill me" replied Gamzee. He was right.

"I can still turn you back! SO YOU CAN WAKE UP AND SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" shouted Karkat. Gamzee stabs the wall; Karkat rolls forward then kicks Gamzee into the wall. He grabs Gamzees shirt collar and pushes him harshly into the wall.

"I have questions Gamzee! Quardrants! What colour is the dimond!?" asked Karkat in a shout.

"Motherfucking pale"

"correct! But in all our Quardrants and relationships what is the pale dimond!?" Asked Karkat again.

"moirails"

"Correct again! Now what does Moirails mean Gamzee!?" shouted Karkat. Gamzee went silent.

"best friends..." replied Gamzee.

"yes! And what do best friends do! What is the role of a best friend!" shouted Karkat. Gamzee was silent again he stares into Karkats called teary eyes.

"motherfucking protect each other...care about each other...respect each other...and-"

"trust each other! That is me and you Gamzee! We are moirails! Why cant you get that!" cried Karkat. Gamzee stares Karkat. He pushes Karkat away. "Gamzee what are you doing now!?"

"doing whats right..." Gamzee replied and garbs a club and walks up to Karkat. Karkat gets a knife and points it at Gamzee.

"HOW IS KILLING ME WHATS RIGHT! WHAT TYPE OF PERSON ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! GOD!?" shouted Karkat.

"no..." replied Gamzee and walks right up to karkat, he grabs karkats wrist with the knife in his hand and makes Karkat pull forward stabbing himself in the chest. Purple liquid dropped on the ground. Karkats eyes widen. "I-Im...Gam-zee...M-Markara...Your...B-Best friend...Your..." he stops and smiles at him and whispers into karats ear. "Moirail..." then he falls to the ground right next to Karkat. Karkat froze. Red tears drop in the ground mixing with the purple. He has shaky breaths. Karkats eyes were wide crying very hard.

"N-no...N-N-No...No!...NOOOOOOOO!" cried Karkat collapsing to his knees into a puddle of purple blood. He cries even herder, harder than ever. He hugs Gamzee's cold body. "GAMZEE! NO! WAKE UP! IT AN ORDER TO YOUR LEADER! NO! YOUR MOIRAIL!" cried Karkat shaking Gamzee's body. He cried all night hugging Gamzee.

The next day, Dave calls him.

"Hello?" said Karkat quietly.

"Sup dude wheres gamzee did you find him? Also where is pyrope?" asked Dave.

"Gamzee...h-hes here...on the floor...n-n-ot...breathing...and Terezi...w-well...shes gone too..." cried Karkat dropping the phone. "I want to wake up from this nightmare...but no...this is reality..."


End file.
